


Last Light

by malatruse



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malatruse/pseuds/malatruse
Summary: A new survivor shows up in Claudette's latest trial. Strangely, no new killer shows up with him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Halloween but totally forgot. Whoops! Thanks to Syrupwit for the beta.

Whenever a new survivor appeared, it was always in a trial, and usually close to another survivor. So when Claudette found herself in the Disturbed Ward at the start of a trial and saw a stranger crouched nearby, she figured she knew what she was in for.

She crept up next to him—she was pretty sure it was a guy, anyway—without him even noticing her.

“Hey,” she said, and he whipped toward her, startled. “I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to fix these generators and escape.” She motioned at a generator sitting against a wall several meters away.

“Wh—how did I get here?”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have time to figure that out right now. Just stay close to me, and try not to get caught.” She tugged him by the arm, and after a moment he followed.

They worked in silence for a while. He fumbled at first and sent sparks flying, but soon seemed to get the hang of it, and the generator was almost done when Cheryl screamed somewhere in the distance.

As the generator sprang to life, Claudette looked over and saw the outline of her friend in the distance—the Entity’s small concession to the survivors in the spirit of maing things ‘fair’. Unfortunately, what she saw was Cheryl crouched on the ground, caught in a bear trap.

“Oh, no,” she said. “It’s the Trapper. Watch where you step, those bear traps are really hard to get out of.” As she spoke, Cheryl actually managed to free herself and limp away.

“ _Bear traps?_ ” The man shook his head, picking his way carefully after her.

“The physics don’t work the same way here,” she explained as they headed for the next generator. She silently hoped the fourth survivor was close enough to help patch Cheryl up. “If he catches you in a trap, he can grab you and take you to a hook. That’s—”

“Stop!” he interrupted, and she spun around, certain he’d spotted the Trapper, but he continued, “There’s a trap there.”

She squinted at the gap up ahead between an upright pallet and a low wall, and saw he was right. “How did you see that?”

He shrugged. “It’s kind of glowing? Like that girl was, before.”

Claudette contemplated this as she led him around the trap. “Everyone who shows up here has three skills that set them apart. That must be one of yours.” She smiled wryly as they started working on the next generator. “Good thing we figured it out against the Trapper; it probably won’t work very well against most other killers.”

“Others?” he asked, face pinching with concentration.

“He’s the only one here right now,” she said quickly. “I’ll explain everything once we escape.”

Across the map, another generator fired up, at the same time that Cheryl finally went down.

Claudette let go of the generator, and motioned for the newcomer to do the same. “This is very important,” she said. “He’s going to put her on a sacrificial hook. Someone will have to rescue her. Even if you get rescued repeatedly, on your third hook you die without a chance of escape. But death isn’t permanent here, so we’re going to wait until he hooks her to finish our generator, and then run in the opposite direction. Okay?”

He nodded.

Moments later, Cheryl screamed again as she was dropped onto the hook. Claudette immediately went back to the generator, and it didn’t take more than a handful of seconds before it flared to life. The two of them took off running.

Luckily the fourth survivor was able to free Cheryl, though he took a hit in the process. _Must be David_ , Claudette thought. The brawler was always willing to try and taunt a killer into chasing him instead.

They ended up running into Cheryl almost accidentally, and Claudette set to work healing her.

“Is he new?” she asked, eyeing up Claudette’s companion.

Claudette realized he was just crouched there, not helping, staring at them.

“Holy shit,” he said, “Is that the girl from Silent Hill?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Oh, great. Yes, I’m Cheryl, not Heather, and yes, Pyramid Head is also here somewhere. Claud, let’s split up and do gens, I’ll keep an eye on King.”

Claudette nodded, clasped her on the shoulder, and then she was off.

As they started working on the next generator, Claudette realized she’d forgotten something important.

“Hey, I’m Claudette. What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m—” He hesitated for a second, and when he spoke, sounded almost uncertain. “I’m Miles.”

Another scream pierced the night as David stepped in a trap and was swiftly put on a hook. The two of them finished their generator just as Cheryl saved him, but she was downed in the process.

Claudette was just about to explain to Miles that she had to find and heal David so he could save her again when Cheryl screamed again, her body convulsing, before Claudette’s vision of her faded entirely.

“ _Shit_ ,” she swore.

“What?” Miles was still staring off at where Chery’s aura had disappeared, perplexed.

“He offered a mori. If we’re lucky, he could only kill Cheryl. If we’re unlucky, anyone who’s been hooked once is in serious danger. I have to find David—”

But David screamed and went down before she could finish her thought. And, just as she’d feared, he was slaughtered just like Cheryl.

“Okay,” she said. “We’re going to finish this generator, and I’m going to distract the Trapper. You need to go into that building in the middle there. On the second floor there should be a generator, the last one we need. After you finish it, head to the nearest exit gate. I’ll meet you there. And if you hear a heartbeat that isn’t your own, run.”

Miles took in her words carefully and without question, nodding his understanding. They got back on the generator, and as soon as it lit up, Claudette took off running.

She found what she needed fairly easily, a trap set just inside the old shack, and carefully disarmed it, knowing the sharp _snap_ of its jaws closing would alert the Trapper. Soon enough, she felt a chill down her spine, and heard the sound of a heartbeat getting louder. As soon as he saw her, she ran through the building and paused by the pallet in the doorway, baiting him to follow. And follow he did. She ran out and around the exterior of the square building, waiting until she saw him follow to run forward and vault the window—

_Snap._

Claudette screamed as the second, hidden bear trap bit into her leg. She desperately scrambled to free herself, but the Trapper was right there in front of her, picking her up. She struggled wildly as he carried her toward the hook, but it was too close, or he was too fast, or she was too slow, and then the rusted metal pierced her back and all she could do was scream.

The Trapper didn’t spend long watching her. He simply set a trap near her and walked off, no doubt to look for the last survivor.

She knew her chances of unhooking herself were very low, but they would both die if Miles tried to rescue her, and she really wanted him to survive his first trial.

Before she’d worked up the courage to attempt an escape, Miles appeared in front of her, carefully sidestepping the trap. He pulled her off the hook, then whipped his head around.

“This way,” he said, pulling her around the corner. “I can see him coming, somehow.”

He helped her limp into the central building, and went to heal her, but she waved him off.

“The last generator,” she gasped, and together they went to work. Miles had left it half done, but they had barely started working on it when the Trapper’s heartbeat, faint though it was, started to get closer.

“Keep working,” Claudette murmured, and redoubled her efforts. The heartbeat grew louder, and louder still, but finally the generator was done, and the sirens rang out as the exit gates powered on. Claudette stood, ready to run, but a sharp knife cut across her back, and she fell to the floor. Miles stood frozen in front of her, and their eyes met.

“Find the hatch,” she heaved out, “Go—”

And then the knife met her back again, and again, and she faded out.

* * *

Claudette woke up at the campfire feeling hungover, as she always did after dying in a trial. Cheryl and David were already there, both looking about the same way she felt.

“The new guy?” Cheryl asked, and Claudette shrugged. They would find out soon enough.

Meg came to sit next to her, silently offering support, and Claudette let her head rest on her shoulder. The rest of the campfire was half deserted, with several trials going on at the same time, so she had some peace for the moment. Almost enough to sleep, at least for a moment, and she closed her eyes…

Her head jerked up as she heard running footsteps, and Miles appeared at the campfire.

Immediately David sprang up and clapped him on the shoulder. “You made it, good on you.”

“Did you find the hatch?” Claudette asked Miles.

He shook his head. “I got to a gate, I guess. Managed to open it before he caught up with me.”

Claudette exchanged a glance with Meg, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged almost imperceptibly.

Well. If the Trapper had taken pity on a new survivor and let him go, she certainly wasn’t going to spoil his mood.

“That’s great, Miles.”

He sat down across from her, looking her over. “So it’s true, you really do come back to life.”

“Something like that,” Meg said.

Claudette let Meg explain everything they knew to Miles, finally giving into her urge to take a nap on the other girl’s lap.

All in all, Miles took it well. He had gaps in his memory, but that was typical of new survivors. Most of them arrived soon after a brush with death and that could take a toll on someone. More interesting was the fact that a new killer hadn’t shown up yet. It wasn’t the first time a survivor had arrived alone, but it was relatively rare. It was possible the killer simply hadn’t appeared in a trial yet, so only time would tell.

“Can you recall anyone from your past that might be suited to becoming a killer here?” Dwight asked, having returned from his own trial not long after Miles.

Miles laughed at that. “Sure, I’ve got an itemized list, which amounts to pretty much everyone from Mount Massive Asylum.” He frowned after speaking. “Oh, I guess it’s coming back to me. My hands—”

Silence fell as everyone present became aware of his missing fingers, one on each hand. Had he been missing those earlier? Claudette couldn’t remember.

“Well, shit.”

He looked around at the faces watching him and set his jaw. “Ok, so it all started when I got this email...”

Claudette listened as he described the horror he’d experienced, and a part of her noted how, even though it was terrible, it made him a perfect subject for the Entity to kidnap.

“...And then the doors opened, and Wernicke was sitting there in his wheelchair, and…” Miles chewed his lip in concentration. “That’s all I remember. There was this black mist, and then nothing.”

“Yeah, we all experienced some kind of mist or fog right before ending up here,” Meg explained. “I doubt you’ll remember much else after that.”

Claudette nodded in agreement. She’d pushed herself up to a sitting position in order to listen to Miles’ story, hands twitching as she desperately wished she could take notes. “That certainly correlated with the skills you showed in the trial. Finding traps, sensing the aura of a killer after a hook rescue, and maybe even opening the exit gate faster?”

Miles shrugged. “Sounds about right. Wish I still had my camera, though. I feel naked without it.”

“Someone say naked?” David asked. “I ever tell ya about the time I...”

That caused a chorus of groans from around the campfire, and normalcy quickly returned.

* * *

Claudette had been hoping for a longer break before her next trial, but it seemed luck wasn’t on her side. She’d managed to grab a first aid kit before the fog overtook her, but her heart sank when she saw where she’d been sent: Léry’s Memorial Institute.

Most survivors had a realm they always did badly in, and this was Claudette’s. Maybe it was all the needles and gurneys, maybe it was the unbearable drip-drip of rusty water onto tile floors, or maybe it was because it was the first map she’d been killed on. Whatever the case, besides being creepy as hell, it felt like she was on the hook here more than anywhere else.

She rubbed her temples to clear the thoughts from her mind. It didn’t matter, she was here now and she would make the best of it.

The beginning of the trial went relatively normally; she finished one generator without any sign of the killer, though she did see the aura of an injured teammate in the distance. He didn’t go down, though, and after a while, he started limping cautiously toward her.

She paused her work on the generator when Dwight came into view, and ran over to heal him. They didn’t speak as she worked, but as soon as she finished, he looked up at her with frightened eyes.

“New killer,” he said, “Some kind of buzzing shadow monster.”

“The thing from Miles’ world, maybe?”

“I think so. Which means he’s probably here somewhere, too.”

Together they finished the generator and crept carefully through the maze-like building. In the distance, Claudette saw another aura appear as someone else was hit. It looked like maybe Nea, but was too far away to tell. She was about to tell Dwight when he stiffened and pointed to the central chamber, the Treatment Room.

“Miles,” Dwight said in a hushed voice, and Claudette rushed forward, barely hearing his “Wait, Claudette—”

Miles stood in the middle of the room, staring at the juddering screens that displayed static and strange images. He seemed oblivious to everything going on around him, and when she grabbed him by the shoulder he let out a shout.

“It’s you,” he said, shoulders sagging. “This must be a trial.”

She nodded. “It’s not a killer we’ve seen before. We think it’s the walrider thing you told us about.”

“’We?’” he asked, and she looked for Dwight, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Anyway, we should go, this spot is very open.” She tugged at his arm, but though he swayed, he caught himself and stood unmoving.

“Claudette, something about this place is familiar. These images remind me of… something. I don’t think I’m supposed to be here? Or, I am, but not…as myself?”

In the distance, a generator rumbled in completion.

“I don’t understand,” she said.

He looked back at the shifting screens overhead and said, “It’s like part of me is missing, and I don’t just mean my fingers. Something is missing.” He clutched at his chest, then looked at his hand, puzzled. His expression quickly turned panicked, and suddenly he was frantic to unbutton his shirt.

“Miles—” Claudette started, but then she saw the bullet holes, oozing something dark like old blood. “When did that happen?”

He turned to look at her, and she suddenly noticed the wispy tendrils of black whipping like a storm on the other side of the chamber.

“Right after I became the Host,” he said, and all at once she felt the pounding heartbeat of the thing behind him. Her instincts screamed at her to move, but all she could do was stand there and grip her first aid kit with white knuckles as the mist covered Miles, shifting and centering on him like the center of a black hole.

He looked at her with black eyes and said, “Go.”

Claudette didn’t need to be told twice. She ran, and kept running, even when Nea screamed and went down. She ran, and when she couldn’t run anymore she tucked herself into one of those horrible dripping shower stalls and tried not to throw up.

She stayed there, not moving as Nea was hooked, as Dwight went in for the rescue, as he was grabbed while trying to unhook Nea.

Finally she roused herself, creeping toward Nea while Dwight was carried away. Nea looked at her with frightened eyes, sprinting away before Claudette could even offer to heal her.

She started to head toward Dwight, but he screamed, still on the hook, as the Entity’s dark talons descended on him. He didn’t fight them, and soon enough those tendrils were carrying his lifeless body upwards. It wasn’t fair, she wanted to scream, it was only his first hook! But Dwight was clever, he wouldn’t have tried to unhook himself, knowing the cost, unless he was trying to die. Death might not be an escape, but it was a way out of this trial, which had rapidly spiraled out of control.

 _Maybe I should do that, too_ , she thought, but then Nea went down again and she rubbed her temples. No, Miles— _The Host,_ had let her flee, and she wouldn’t waste his last gift to her out of despair.

Nea was dead almost as soon as she hit the hook, clearly also wanting out of the trial. As soon as her body disappeared, Claudette sprang into a run, desperately searching for the hatch. It had to be open by now, she just had to find it, but she felt weighed down somehow, as though she were stumbling through thick fumes from one of the Clown’s thrown bottles.

She found the hatch almost in front of the exit gate, close enough to the front doors of the institute that a few stray snowflakes settled on it before melting. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and she turned to see the Host standing at the end of the adjacent hallway, watching her. He was too far away for her to feel his heartbeat, certainly too far to hear any words he might have spoken, so she simply nodded in thanks before jumping through the open maw of the hatch.

* * *

Whenever a new survivor appeared, it was always in a trial, and usually close to another survivor. So when a nervous-looking man named Waylon appeared in Claudette’s next trial, she just sighed and turned him over to Kate to mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just my concepts for perks and addons for a potential Dead by Daylight: Outlast DLC.


	2. Appendix: Perks and Powers

**The Host**

Height: Average

Terror Radius: 32m

Movement Speed: 115%

**Weapon: The Swarm**

The Swarm is constantly changing. In its passive form, it is an old-fashioned camcorder. When performing an attack, it becomes one of the following for the duration of the attack: A kitchen knife, A buzz saw, An overlarge pair of scissors, A heavy chain, A syringe with a long needle containing unknown liquid. All forms of The Swarm have the same attack range and cooldown.

**Power: Morphogenic Engine Treament**

“ _I blink and I see Rorschach tests that look like swarming insects and infected surgery wounds.”_

After being in a chase with the Host for a total of (default) 10 seconds, survivors will start to see Hallucinate patterns overlay their vision. The opacity of these patters will slowly increase over time to a maximum of 50%. This effect is reduced by 5% when hitting good skill checks or 10% when hitting great skill checks, in Objective-based categories (generators).

Teachable Perks:

**Hex:** **Ghost in the Machine**

A hex that hides the killer when survivors focus on completing generators.

Each time a generator is completed, all survivors become Oblivious for 5 seconds and this Hex gains a token. For each token, Oblivious for 1 additional second to a total of 8/9/10 seconds.

When a generator is completed while Ghost in the Machine is still active, the length of Oblivious stacks with whatever time remained from the previous generator completion.

_The hex effect persists as long as the related Hex Totem is standing._

_“But the sound is coming from the machine, too. From inside the walls. I know that sound...”_

**Savior Complex**

When a survivor performs a hook save outside your Terror Radius, their aura is revealed to you for 3/4/5 seconds.

_"Guard your life, son, you have a calling."_

**Whistleblower**

The last survivor alive automatically becomes your Obsession. The Obsession’s scratch marks are 10/20/30% brighter and they suffer from the Hindered Status Effect for the remainder of the trial.

_“Somebody's been telling stories outside of class.”_

Addons:

_**Common** _

**Lost Battery**

Slightly decreases the amount of time needed to inflict Hallucination

**Patient Uniform Scrap**

Slightly decreases the cooldown after a missed lunge attack

**Worn Crucifix**

Slightly decreases Terror Radius after successfully hitting a survivor

**Mount Massive Pamphlet**

Slightly increases Terror Radius after successfully hitting a survivor

_**Uncommon** _

**Patient Report: Christopher Walker**

_“Walker was interviewed in restraints, following his self-inflicted mutilations.”_

Slightly increases the chance that survivors afflicted with Hallucination will encounter imaginary skill checks. Succeeding imaginary skill checks awards no additional generator progress.

**Staff Uniform Scrap**

Moderately decreases the cooldown after a missed lunge attack

**Scrawled Note**

Damaging a generator causes the survivors to Hallucinate the next skill check. Effect persists for 10 seconds.

**Corroded Battery**

Moderately decreases the amount of time needed to inflict Hallucination

_**Rare** _

**Patient Report: Frank Manera**

“ _Recommend forced nutrition for Mr. Manera if we cannot find something he likes to eat.”_

Moderately increases the chance that survivors afflicted with Hallucination will encounter imaginary skill checks. Succeeding imaginary skill checks awards no additional generator progress.

**Mount Massive Staff Note**

Damaging a generator causes the survivors to Hallucinate the next skill check. Effect persists for 20 seconds.

**Blood-stained Battery**

Considerably decreases the amount of time needed to inflict Hallucination

_**Very Rare** _

**Patient Report: Edward Gluskin**

_“Gluskin remains a frustrating interview subject; he's still trying to tell us what he thinks we want to hear, while studiously avoiding certain elements of the truth.”_

Considerably increases the chance that survivors afflicted with Hallucination will encounter imaginary skill checks. Succeeding imaginary skill checks awards no additional generator progress.

**Murkoff Confidential Note**

Damaging a generator causes the survivors to Hallucinate the next skill check. Effect persists for 30 seconds.

**Morphogenic Engine Formula**

Considerably decreases the healing speed of survivors

_**Ultra Rare** _

**Patient Report: William Hope**

“ _Patient claims to have progressed to self-directed lucid dream states.”_

Considerably increases the chance that survivors afflicted with Hallucination will encounter imaginary skill checks. Missing these skill checks will cause a loud noise and the survivor’s aura will be highlighted for 5 seconds. Succeeding imaginary skill checks awards no additional generator progress.

**Waylon Park’s Resignation Letter**

_“Waylon Park (Former consulting contract 8208) resigned due to previously undiagnosed mental illness.”_

Failing any skill check has a chance to apply Hallucination.

* * *

~~Miles Upshur~~ Waylon Park

Teachable Perks:

**Keen Eye**

_Your eye for danger has kept you alive so far._

Killer belongings (traps, totems, chests) within 8 meters possess a slight glow and are 3/5/8 % brighter.

**Out Last**

_You have some experience with escaping in the nick of time._

When you are the last survivor remaining in the Trial, your Exit Gate unlocking speed is increased by 10/15/20 %

**Witness**

_It is in your nature to bear witness to bear witness to the most extreme acts of human bravery...and human cruelty._

Unhooking a survivor while within 16/32/48 meters of the killer activates Witness. The auras of both the Killer and the unhooked survivor are revealed to you for 15 seconds.

You become the Obsession.

_Reduces the odds of being the Obsession._

_The Killer can only be obsessed with one Survivor at a time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we ever get an Outlast DLC for Dead by Daylight we can show this chapter as proof that they ripped me off. Just kidding.


End file.
